Ancient Egypt - Alternate Universe
by Netheria Projects
Summary: In an alternate universe during the time of Atem the Pharaoh, there is a look alike just like him and has similar events like him. Here the Pharaoh deals with an evil villain named Hath, come join us in the ancient pass and explore the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Up: Hiatus Might Never Come Back
1. Chapter 1 - Isis

Chapter 1 - Isis

I ran down the stairs of the palace of the Pharaoh's palace and turned the corner to the royal court's room and entered. I looked around at the Pharaoh's sacred guardians in the room and nodded, "Good morning." The others nodded at me and motioned me to sit. I sat down at the steaming well and they looked at me. I closed my eyes and focused on my millennium necklace and I saw a flash of events and sighed, "We have a loose robber coming here during the coronation of the new Pharaoh." They nodded and they got up and went out of the room. I stood there for a while and then I felt a presence. I looked behind me and the prince of Egypt, soon to be Pharaoh of Egypt was leaning on a wall behind me and he looked at ease, "Morning Isis." I bowed, "Good morning my prince." He walked over to me and smiled, "I was wondering, how is the village west of here doing?" I looked at him and said, "It's in ruins my prince, but Sekhmet sent her best military there to help restore the village." He nods and unfolds his arms, "That is good." He turns and walked out of the room into the light and his cape ruffled in the wind. It's sad that his dad died so early, he was a wonderful king of Egypt.

"Isis!" Anubis yells and I turned behind me and he met me where I was, "The prince would like to speak with us." I followed him up and into the throne room. The prince was standing to the side of the throne since he wasn't crowned king yet. He looked at us and said, "Can I have you all take a break for today? I mean I doubt anything would happen to me today." Master Ra looked at the prince and said, "With all due respect, I do believe citizens will try to assassinate you today since there will be many people here for your coronation." The prince looked a bit sad, "But they've been working so hard these past days, they deserve a break." Sekhmet looked at the prince and yawned. "Calm down and just sit still for now. The best thing you can do for now is to ascend the throne." The prince looked at her and tipped his head and blinked, "What if I don't want to… I mean I am sure Horus would be a better king than me." Horus walked over and stopped by Sekhmet. "Which personality are you today?" Sekhmet looked over and hissed. "Why don't you find out Horus." Horus pats Sekhmet on the head and sighs. "Definitely Bastet today. Also, don't be too harsh of the future pharaoh." Sekhmet hissed and looked away. "If I'm not harsh he won't learn things himself." Horus sighed and hit Sekhmet in the back of the head. The prince tipped his head and said, "My father taught me well. Plus I doubt he would give me the puzzle if I wasn't ready." I sighed and said, "I'm sure he did but he died a bit too soon for you to learn everything." The prince looked away and gave a hard look at the ground before waving his hand, "I'll wait on the break for you guys… just enjoy yourselves." He turns and left through the arch in the palace wall and the curtain fell back into place behind him. I turned to Sekhmet, "I think we were a bit harsh don't you think?" Sekhmet looked over and yawned. "And what would happen if we weren't harsh? Would pity have gotten us anywhere?" I shrugged, "Maybe, plus he is only 16." Horus sighed and looked at Sekhmet. "Now that is Bastet talking, always being so harsh." Sekhmet looked over and hissed. "You got a problem with that Horus?" Master Ra looked at us and said, "Quit your bickering! This is not how the Sacred Guardians should act." Sekhmet looks over and sighed. "We've always fought like this. When did you start having a problem with it?" Master Ra sighed, "Since the prince is going to be Pharaoh, plus he is going to need mature guardians more than ever." Sekhmet hissed and looked over. "Then do you have an issue with me?" Horus sighed and looked away. "Just with who you are today. Sekhmet is more calm and quiet." Master Ra sighed, "Please take this outside…" Sekhmet quiet down and sat down by herself. Horus sighed and looked around. "Now what?" I shrugged and Master Ra walked through the curtain the prince went through and Anubis sighed, "We should prepare for the coronation." Horus nodded and replied. "Yes we should Sekhmet will recover by the time that the coronation starts… after she is the protector." I nodded, "Will you guys see that the banquet is set?" Horus nodded but looked over at Sekhmet. "She is always so antsy." I frowned, "Sure. Just go." Anubis grabbed the other members and dragged them out. Horus looked over at me and asked. "So what are we left to do?" I snorted, "Banquet!" Horus looked over confused. "Wait we are doing the cooking?" I sighed, "You're not the cookers you set up the plates and stuff." Horus nods and walks out. "Very well then." I walked out after them and headed to the prince's chambers and I nodded to a few servants on the way.

"No I don't think I would do well." the prince said to Master Ra. "I can't even lead an army without people helping me. How would I lead this country?!" Master Ra sighed and said, "You're dad left you with the crown, I am sure the spirit of your dad will help you." The prince sighed and turned his head away, "Sure he will." I opened the door and I bowed, "The people of Egypt have gathered, please follow me." The young prince got up and followed me out of his room and to the balcony overlooking the kingdom. I backed away and the prince looked at me and then back at the people. They were cheering and Master Ra said, "The people are Egypt and waiting for you to speak." The prince stepped forward and said, "Um hello?" the people gasped and hushed they bowed and the prince looked at us with a frown. He looked back at the people and said, "Um, Please do come inside for the coronation party, I would be delighted if you all came."

Afterward, we stood in the front of the throne like guards and the prince walked forward and took his seat on the throne and the festivities began. We kept guard and looked around for shady people and many people talked to the prince. After a while, he began to look kind of bored but Master Ra whispered something to him and he suddenly looked rejuvenated. I saw a flash of a vision and then I shouted, "Anubis!" He looked where I was pointing and then a barb was shot at the prince and Anubis deflected it with his cape and the needle fell to the floor. The prince looked at us with widened eyes and the people of Egypt gasped. They backed away and some began to run. Anubis yelled, "Guards! Seize him!" The guards ran to the balcony and grabbed him. Anubis yelled, "Let him stand before the Sacred guardians and take the trial of the shadow games." The guards forced him down and Horus came forward and said, "With the Millennium key, I will see into your mind." His item shone and his eyes glowed and he backs away, "There is a shadow creature in his heart." Sekhmet stepped up and looked down at the man. "For the crime, you committed and for the shadow creature I will personally take care of your myself." She touched the man's chest and an orby light appeared as she moved her hand back. Horus handed her a stone tablet and Sekhmet forced the light into the tablet. "Repent on what you tried to do today." She got up and walked away. The prince rested his chin on his hand and said, "Wow, didn't know you could do that." Horus looked over and asked calmly, "That who could do what?" The prince blinked, "Take out shadows from people and seeing them. Kind of impressive." Master Ra cuts of Horus from talking to him and said, "We should just crown you and then have you stay calm." Master Ra raised his voice and said, "Citizens of Egypt! Hear me now! All hail the new Pharaoh of Egypt!" The people murmured and then echoed, "All hail the new Pharaoh of Egypt!" Master Ra placed the crown on the prince and the people knelt then bowed. We knelt and bowed our heads. The doors burst down and a white-haired man comes in and grins, "Well lookie here. The new Pharaoh is still alive!" The young Pharaoh crosses his legs and he blinks, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" The white-haired male sighed, "I do. Because you ruined my whole town!" He snapped his fingers and a whole swarm of cloaked figures swarm in and surrounds us. I looked at Master Ra and he nods. We fanned out in front of the Pharaoh and our DiaDiahks fan out and I yelled, "Akuma the Dark Rainbow Dragon!" There was a flash of light and then a huge black dragon appeared. Its roar shook the castle and people began to back up. I looked at the white-haired man and he grins. He showed his own DiaDhaks and we blinked. "How do you have one of those?! Only the members of the Sacred Guard has a DiaDhaks!" Master Ra shouted. He grins, "Like my predecessor before me. He gave me his. He knew history would repeat itself. Now! Quetzico the Winged Snake!" There was a flash and then a huge dragon appeared. It roared and right away Akuma hissed. "Now Quetziko Poison Blast!" Quetzico roared and a ball of purple light formed then blasted at us. Akuma's rainbow jewels shone and a barrier appeared. It healed for a little while then broke. Akuma shattered in light and we slid back. Anubis growled and yelled, "Metallo Red eyes metal dragon!" A beam of light flashed in front of us and then Metallo appeared. The Pharaoh growled and he tapped his finger and Master Ra whispered to the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh's face grimaced and he sighed. "Now Metal burst attack!" Anubis shouted and a blast of a gray light shot at Quetzico. The snake dragon drew in its huge wings and it vanished. The white-haired man laughed, "Quetzico wings are literally a particle barrier and absorb any attack. Have fun! Now Quetzico! Blast his dragon!" Quenzico blasted Metallo with one shot and Anubis's dragon vanished. Horus hissed and shouted, "Quasar the Cyber Eternity Dragon!" A white flash appeared and Quasar roared, "Quasar, Cyber Storm attack!" The white-haired main snorted and Quetzico's wings drew in and it Quasar's attack vanished. I looked at Master Ra and he looked worried, not at the attack but at the new Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was sweating and he looked at us with dull eyes. Mafdet stepped forward and yelled, "Rosalia the Black Rose Dragon!" Again another flash and a small dragon appeared. "Now! Petal Blizzard!" There was another flash and a blue dragon appeared, "Azure the Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Sekhmet shouted and she then says, "Azure, Storm Strike Attack!" Quetzico counters it with a purple beam and their dragons vanish. We backed up and the Pharaoh stood up and he looked different, he had cold hair and he was taller. The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and said, "Hath! I had about enough with your games! You ruined the celebration and destroyed the palace. Now you come here and try to kill my subjects!" Master Ra and a few other guardians murmur quickly, "Please Pharaoh! Allow us to extract him from this place!" The Pharaoh parted us and stood in front of us and said, "I will save us from him, now! Koton the Diabolic Dragons!" There was a huge beam of light and then there were two heads but one dragon snarling. It looked at us and we backed away but the Pharaoh. Hath hissed and Quetzico snarled back. "Koton Black Chaos Attack!" The two-headed dragon blasted Quetzico and there was a big explosion. Quetzico withdrew its wings from its body and it was smoldering red. Quetzico roared and shot at Koton. We shuffled back and the Pharaoh jumped out of the way of the battle. Koton's second head snapped at Quetzico and the other head blasted Quetzico in the back. Quetzico slammed to the ground and shattered into the glass. Hath growled and his troops fled. "We will be back Pharaoh!" Koto roared and vanished in the light. The Pharaoh staggered on his feet then fell. Master Ra ran to him and we shouted, "Pharaoh!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Sekhmet

**Chapter 2 - Sekhmet**

I glanced at everyone rushing to the Pharaoh and I stood there shocked. Rush over to him you dumb idiot. I jumped slightly and sighed, "Don't scare me like that Sekhmet!" I rushed over to them and looked at the Pharaoh. Let me have you control dumb one. I nodded and closed my eyes. I shuddered for a second and then opened my eyes. Horus looked down at me and sighed, "Everyone step back she's switched." Isis looked at me and bit her lip, she stepped back and Master Ra touched Anubis's arm and he drew back. The rest of them filed behind the three and the looked worried. I rested my hand on the Pharaoh's chest and everything stopped. More like time stopped for everyone as a light shone.

After a few seconds, everything was back to normal and I yawned. "He's okay…" Master Ra sighed, "Does anyone know if he got hit?" We shook our heads and Isis says, "I would have picked up on it and so would have Anubis." I looked over and sighed. "It's more like internal than external." Isis frowned, "What do you mean?" I sighed and looked over. "Didn't you notice his difference? The change he experienced drained a lot of his energy internally." Isis nodded, "I did notice he did act differently… but how… and why?" The other nodded and Master Ra sighed. I looked at Master Ra and asked. "Do you mind if I take a gander at what is happening since you most likely know since you have been with him the longest and the old Pharaoh." Master Ra nods, "Sort of." I looked over nodded okay. "From what I've seen this has probably happened before. Did this happen with the previous pharaoh?" Master Ra put his hand on his chin, "The previous Pharaoh didn't get hit as hard, maybe because he was older…" I nodded and looked back down at the pharaoh. "So then it's genetic. When I looked at him I could tell there are forces fighting within him. So I assume that the pharaoh we just saw was the other force in control." Master Ra shook his head, "It's more of a spirit of the crown." I sighed and nodded, "I assume the spirit is his predecessor or the originator of this all." Master Ra shrugged, "I've never been in the first Pharaoh's tomb… But yes it's an original Pharaoh I presume." I yawned and felt slightly dizzy. I fell on my back and I felt someone next to me. "You've done enough Sekhmet." I nodded and was get set down on the ground. "I think I better let Bastet take control." I looked up and noticed Horus and he nodded. I closed my eyes and everything became quiet.

My eyes fluttered back open and looked up. "They're back to normal. Welcome back Bastet." I nodded and looked around. "What happened and why do I have a splitting headache?" Isis sighed, "Your other self healed the Pharaoh… he's fine thanks to Sekhmet." I took a deep breath and looked at Horus. "What are you doing!?" I hit Horus away and he remained calm. "You about fainted." I looked over and hissed. "Fainted what a lie!" I tried to get up but fell. Horus grabbed me and sighed. "As I said, you about fainted." I quietly hissed in annoyance as I was set back down gently. Horus got up and looked down at the people. "Everyone the Pharaoh is fine but now he needs rest. The party is now over you all may go." The citizens of Egypt murmured and they dispersed slowly. I looked over at the unconscious pharaoh and sighed. "Who is going to get him back inside?" Master Ra sighed, "Horus, help me carry him. I am sure you can carry him on your own but I need to talk to you." The Pharaoh looked like he had a fever but I was too drained to let Sekhmet have control again. Horus looked at me and asked. "Will you be able to get up yourself?" I nodded and he walked over to Master Ra. "Very well then Master Ra." He and Master Ra picked up the Pharaoh and Horus cradled him in his arms like a child and they walked off. "You need some rest," Isis said and she waved a servant down and they brought a stretcher and they placed me down and Isis whispered something to them and they nodded. They rushed me off down the hall and into a private hot spring. "Be well Miss Sekhmet." They said and left me alone.

I looked around and sighed. "I am so not getting in that." Isis's voice sounded, "Sekhmet! I got some towels would you like some?" I looked over at Isis and hissed. "Do you all want to kill me!" Isis tipped her head, "No. I just thought some relaxation would be good for you." I looked over and sighed. "I'm not getting in." Isis sighed, "Fine. Just go relax. The servants said that the Pharaoh is getting a doctor from the town to make sure he isn't ill since you are out of commission. I am sure he is fine. It's his first encounter with the spirit so it must have been hard." I looked away. "I'll be fine I just need a few minutes. What Sekhmet used was more strong than others." Isis tipped her head again, "I thought so but we just need to make sure he is fine." She leaves and the curtain swished behind her. "Anubis! You scared me!" Anubis's voice sounded, "You shouldn't be, you see everything." Their voices drowned out and I leaned against a wall. I kept quiet and watched them leave. I heard a slight ringing noise in my ears but shook it off. I walked away and headed back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Horus

**Chapter 3 - Horus**

I looked over at Master Ra and asked. "What did you want to talk about?" Master Ra sighed, "Talking about how we are going to deal with this honestly. I know you were the closest to the previous Pharaoh much more than I was. I need you to look after him for me while I am journeying to the town that was destroyed." I looked over and sighed. "Very well Master Ra." I looked around and asked. "What do you think about Sekhmet's condition?" Master Ra tapped his chin, "It's worsening that is for sure. I will ask Isis to look after her tonight." I nodded and looked around the room. "She's a bit unbalanced with her two natures." Master Ra looked at the Pharaoh and sighed, "He's still out cold… I wonder what is going on in his head." I nodded and looked down. "Dreaming maybe but we don't know unless someone is able to go into his mind and see what's going on." Master Ra snorted, "You can see into people's mind, why don't you?" Hours looked over and sighed, "I mean I could." Master Ra sighed, "Why don't you? I mean I doubt he would be mad." I nodded and replied. "Very well then. I'll see what's happening." I pulled out my Millennium key and said, "Millennium key, unlock the mind of this Pharaoh." My key flashed white and then I appeared at two doorways, on the left was the mind of the young Pharaoh and the right was a door of mystery. I chose the mind of the mysterious door and I walked inside. There were stairs and winding stairs, and even stairs that lead to nothing. I saw two beings up at one end and I made my way toward them. Once I got there the taller one turned toward me and said, "What brings you here?" I looked at the boy behind him and it was the Pharaoh. He was still sweating but he smiled, "Hey." I looked over confused and asked. "How are there two of you?" The taller one of the Pharaoh shrugged, "How did you get into here hmm?" I looked over and sighed. "I have the Millennium Key." The taller one placed his hand on his chin and nods, "Hmm… ok… interesting." He turns back to the Pharaoh and said, "You gave them Millennium items? That is kind of scary you know that right kid." The Pharaoh waved his hand and wiped his forehead, "Yeah, my dad did. I didn't." I looked over and looked over. "The name is Horus by the way. Also, we are currently down one guardian right now, Pharaoh." The Pharaoh put his hand on his lip, "Someone died? I'll arrange a coffin for them right away… I hope I didn't kill them." He stepped forward but the taller one moved him back. "Hold it Atem… you can't go anywhere yet, you're still recovering." The Pharaoh looked at him and said, "Well Spirit, I do have a kingdom to run you know." I looked over at the young Pharaoh and replied. "None of the guardians are dead but one is currently recovering. Sekhmet healed your internal wounds and all the energy lost at the price of most of her own strength." The Pharaoh hissed, "She shouldn't have my dad, warned me tapping into the spirit inside the crown takes you out if you aren't used to it." He glanced at the Spirit and said, "However he just appeared out of nowhere and took over before I could get ready." I sighed and looked over, "Young Pharaoh you should know the meaning behind Sekhmet. She has her duty of protecting every Pharaoh as Bastet. Sekhmet has the job of healing. She takes her job seriously and will risk her life to save the people important to her." The Pharaoh sighed, "I'm that important…" He turned his back to me and the Spirit turned to him and placed his arm on his shoulder and said, "Well you are the Pharaoh young Atem." The Pharaoh turned his head at him and said, "Horus would be better suited in being Pharaoh you know Spirit." I sighed and looked down. "We have all accepted being your servants. We don't aspire for riches, fame, or glory. We just want you to be safe." The Pharaoh looked at me and smiled, "Aww you're so kind!" I looked over and nodded. "I'm conveying the thoughts of every single one of us. You are our only Pharaoh and that right is only yours now." The Pharaoh laughed, "Sheesh! That puts a lot of pressure on me that is for sure." The Spirit sighed, "Atem…" The Pharaoh looked at him and smiled slightly, "Sorry." I looked over and nodded. "But we will always be here for you. Now everyone is waiting for you to wake up, our young Pharaoh." The Pharaoh slapped the Spirit and said, "I'm leaving whether you like it or not Spirit." The Spirit laughed, "Ok ok! Have fun!" Light flashed and we were back in the Pharaoh's room. He still had his eyes closed and I looked over. "It should be back to normal now." The Pharaoh murmured, "Yeah give me a second I got a headache." I looked at Master and then at the young Pharaoh. "He's awake!" Master Ra sighed, "Good. We have food in the dining hall waiting for you." Master Ra leaves and I looked over. "Is there anything else you want Young Pharaoh." The Pharaoh sighed, "Yeah, a few minutes, feels like my head feels like it's split in two." I opened my mouth to say something but he glares to the side and said, "Yes it's all your fault!" I looked around and sighed. "I'm going to go get Sekhmet and have her see if everything is okay. She should have recovered by now." The Pharaoh looked at me with bright eyes, "Oh ok, say thanks for me… er, actually I'll do it on my own. I can't order someone just to say thank you for me, that is just low." He got up and handed me a blanket, "Could you give this to her instead?" I nodded and looked own. "Very well, excuse me now young Pharaoh." I walked out of the room and headed to Sekhmet's chambers.

When I reached her room I knocked on the door and in a few seconds, a girl with feline-like eyes opened it. "What do you need?" I looked at her eyes and they were green. "I didn't think you would be back to being Sekhmet so soon." She purred and looked around her room. "I don't choose who I am most times but I'm generally Bastet." I nodded and handed her the blanket. "This is for you from the Pharaoh." She looked at me and then the blanket. "Ummm okay? How is he by the way?" I looked over and sighed. "He seems mostly fine but he is having splitting headaches so I came to ask you about what to do." Sekhmet nodded and looked around. "Mmkay then let's go." She places the blanket on the shoulder of a couch chair before she follows me back to the Pharaoh's room.

When we reached his room I knocked on the door patiently and waited. "It's Horus, your Highness." There were a few footsteps and then a golden-haired boy faced me after opening the door. "Hmm? Oh, it's you. Nice to see you again." I nodded and looked at Sekhmet. "I brought Sekhmet to do a checkup." He tips his head, "Who?" I sighed and replied. "The one I talked about before leaving." Sekhmet walked in and her feline-like eyes gazed around the room. "How are you doing my young Pharaoh?" The Pharaoh laughed, "Pharaoh, funny, ha. Do you hear this Atem? Apparently, we do look alike… no, we don't? Oh ok." He looks back at us and his golden eyes coldened, "Did you say Sekhmet?" I nodded and looked over. "Yes, Sekhmet… that is currently who she is and Bastet is resting." She nodded and looked over. "Though you all just generally call me by Sekhmet regardless of who it is." The Pharaoh sighed, "Cool, although it's kind of funny… Sekhmet was the name of my wife." Sekhmet looked over shocked and stepped back. "You can't be…" He frowns, "Can't be what? I mean I share a vessel with this kid." Sekhmet looked away and sighed. "I'm but I need a minute to step out." She quickly rushed out of the room and I sighed. "Well, that's just great." The Pharaoh tipped his head, "Hmm? Was it something I said?" He tipped his head like he was listening to something and then he looked back at me with deep thought, "Oh that… huh sorry." I looked over and sighed. "She's never been nervous around anyone when she is Sekhmet, that's strange." The Pharaoh's form flashed white and then he had his normal multicolored hair, he stumbled a bit but ran out the door, "Come back Miss Sekhmet!" I looked over confused and sighed. "Well, that's just perfect." I walked out of the room quietly and went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sekhmet

**Chapter 4 - Sekhmet**

I walked quickly down the halls as fast as I could. I make it all the way to the garden and sighed. "No no no no no and no… This can't be possible." I continued walking and sighed. "It couldn't be could it?" I found a shady area to stop and take a deep breath. "Ptah…." My green eyes flickered for a minute as I cooled down. I looked down and noticed a familiar figure. "Chione come here." A lioness walked up and purred. I softly smiled and patted her on the head. "My most trusted friend how are you doing." She continued to purr and I sat down. She rested her head quietly on my lap and I chuckled. A hurried set of footsteps drew near and Chione looked up and growled. "Shhh, Chione! It's most likely just a critter running around." Chione rested her head back down on my lap and I sighed in relief. "Sekhmet?" The Pharaoh's voice sounded and I jumped. Chione got up and looked at me. "Yes?" He turned the corner and looks at me and said, "Sorry about um whoever is housing inside me… he can be pretty annoying." He looks to the side and growled and then looked back at me, "He says sorry." I looked over hesitantly. "It's not your fault. It just reminded me of someone from my past long ago." I got up and Chione made circles around me. The Pharaoh looked at Chione and then back at me and said, "Well I have to go eat. Just wanted to say sorry." He waved a bit with his hand and then guards instantly surround him and he walked away. I looked up at the sky and sighed. "How long have you been gone Ptah…" I looked down and Chione nuzzled my leg. "Shush I know girl we have a few things to do in the city."

I walked into the hall and bumped into someone "Master Ra?" He looked at me and said, "Hmm? Yes?" I looked over and yawned. "I need to go out into the city for a few things. Do you mind if I go?" He nods, "Just make sure you don't faint ok?" I nodded and looked down at Chione. "I won't I have Chione by my side if anything goes wrong." Master Ra nodded and said, "Make sure you come back alive ok…" He smiled and then disappeared in a swarm of servants. I nodded and Chione walked in front of me as we walked outside.

When we got into the town square, I was surrounded by many people walking past me in a hurry. Chione stayed close to me and stopped when we reached a temple. A boy comes up to me and says. "Are you going to the temple miss?" I looked over confused. "This is a temple? Who is it for?" The boy remained quiet and replied, "The temple of the first Pharaoh… My family guards it. I would like to say if you are going in, you can't take that lioness… it's forbidden." I looked over and sighed. "I wasn't planning on going in but what do you mean by the first Pharaoh." The boy sighed, "The first Pharaoh that ever ruled Egypt, he lives within this temple." I sighed and looked over. "I meant what was his name and what he was like." He smiled, "Narmer. He was a decent ruler he united the lower and upper parts of Egypt and that is why we are one today." I nodded and looked over. "Was there anything strange about him or something that reminds you of him in the new Pharaoh?" The boy blinked, "I don't know the new Pharaoh all that well but I would say yes, he does, the new Pharaoh has that sense of wanting to maintain peace like the first Pharaoh." I nodded and looked over. "Thank you for your time then… I must be off." He looked at me and said, "Could I tag along with you?" I looked over confused. "Why?" The boy blinks, "Because, I have nowhere else to go." I looked over and sighed. "Didn't you just say your family takes care of the temple so you do have someplace to go." The boy rolled on his feet, "Yeah, they don't want me though so I ran away." I sighed and looked away. "You can follow me but some places I go you may not be able to follow unless you get permission." The boy blinked, "What kind of permission? I mean I am Eugeo! I am a high-class citizen!" I looked over confused. "Never heard of you." Eugeo sighed, "Darn, worth a shot." He walks over to me and said, "Where are you headed to?" I looked over and sighed. "For right now I'm just visiting the town. I've never really been out." Eugeo nods and said, "Cool. I mean I could show you places, but I am kind of short minded." I nodded and looked around. "That would be fair." He smiles, "Cool, I would like to show you the famous well that actually has pure water in it." I looked over confused. "Pure water?" He smiled again, "Yeah, pure water, you don't have to boil it to get clean water." I looked over and quietly nodded. "Oh okay… What else is there around here?" Chione nuzzled my leg and I looked down. Eugeo shrugs, "Dunno… I don't remember." I paid close attention to Chione and got up. "I'm sorry I need to go, something happened and I need to get back. Chione runs back ahead of me, I'll be right behind you!" Chione raced off into the crowds and I ran after her.

I rushed back to the palace and the gates were closed. "Let me in this instant!" They looked down at me confused. "I'm sorry but you must a pass or have permission by the Pharaoh to enter." I hissed and noticed someone rushing to the gate. "Let her in this instant!" I looked over and smiled, "Master Ra!" He waved his arm at the guards and they opened the gates, "Sekhmet, you need to follow me." He motions me to come and I run with him into the palace. I looked over confused. "Chione felt something was off and rushed back here first. What's going on?" Master Ra sighed, "We have a traitor in our midst, the Pharaoh got shot with a poison barb during the meeting and Isis and Anubis's Millennium items are going funky so they couldn't have foreseen this event." I looked over and hissed. "Hurry up and let's go! Has anyone identified the type of poison yet or have they removed the barb yet?" Master Ra shook his head, "It's vanished into his skin like it was an illusion. However, I do believe this was the work of a shadow creature." I looked over and sighed. "Okay let's just hurry up." He nodded and we rushed to the Pharaoh's room.

Master Ra directs me to the Pharaoh's chambers and when we opened the door people were running back and forth. "Out!" Master Ra said sharply and the people flood out the door. I looked over and looked concerned. "He doesn't look good." Isis wrung out the cloth on the Pharaoh's head and puts it back on, "Hey Sekhmet." She said and she blinks, "Who's that boy behind you?" I turned around and hissed. "What are you doing here boy!" Eugeo smiles, "Just wanted to know what was going on, so I asked Zeldris to give me a lift, I kind of caused a panic though because he is so big." I looked over at Master Ra and asked. "Do you mind taking care of him while I take care of the Pharaoh?" Master Ra nods, "Sure." He guides Eugeo out and Isis sighed. I rushed over to the Pharaoh and sighed. "Okay let's get this started." I rested on my knees and snapped my fingers. Everything stopped in time and I examined the young Pharaoh. I created an orb of light and then it floated around the Pharaoh for a few minutes before it became a dark purple color. The orb disappeared and I shuddered when I snapped my fingers and time resumed. I stepped back and smiled. "He's gonna be okay." Isis sighed, "Thanks Sekhmet." I looked over and nodded. "No...problem." Isis got up and said, "You need to rest." I looked over and smiled. "I'm fine nothing is wrong this time." Isis blinks, "You sure?" I nodded and looked over. Chione walked over to me and laid down. I looked down and smiled. "Why hello Chione." There were a bang and a roar of a dragon, "Huh?" Isis said and got up. The Pharaoh sturred and he looked at us dully, "Whaf, going on?" He said sluggishly. I looked at Chione and sighed. "Chione go check the situation out." I got up and hesitated slightly. The Pharaoh got out of bed and walked over to me and said, "Thank you Sekhmet." I nodded and walked out of the room.

After I closed the door I felt nauseous. "It's okay Sekhmet you are normally tolerant to poisons. It'll be over by the morning." I walked down the hall and towards the commotion. When I walked in I saw this huge creature. "What in the world is going on Master Ra?" Master Ra looked at me and said, "The boy got angry when he found a shadow creature lurking in the shadows." I looked over and sighed. "Who's shadow creature is this?" Master Ra looked at the dragon, "This one?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well duh which one do you think that I'm talking about." Master Ra pointed to the other side, "That one." I sighed and pointed to the dual creature one. "That one obviously." Master Ra sighed, "It's Eugeo." I looked over confused. "I thought people weren't supposed to have shadow creatures?" Master Ra sighed, "Each shadow creature manifests in a heart of someone who has hatred and or rage. Shadow creatures dwell inside people." I sighed but nodded quietly. "Then what do we do now?" Master Ra sighed, "Leave him, he isn't doing anything bad." The dragon roared and the dark magician blasted the opponent. I slightly coughed and I covered it with my palm. After I stopped coughing I looked at my hand and saw red. I closed my hand so no one could see and sighed. "I assume you have control of the situation so I better get going Master Ra." Master Ra nodded and then light flashed and Eugeo fell from the air and landed on his feet. He looked at me and grinned, "I blew up a monster!" I nodded slightly, "Very good but I need to go." I coughed and quickly covered my mouth. I waved and started to walk away. Master Ra grabbed me and said, "No you don't." I looked over confused. "You said I could." Master Ra snorted, "Not since you are coughing, go see Isis later, she can get you a herb to help you stop coughing." I rolled my eyes and looked over. "Did you forget who I am. I am Sekhmet I can take care of myself." I shrugged his arm off and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Isis

**Chapter 5 - Isis**

"The palace is secured, I doubt anyone will be able to get it. The person that tried to kill the Pharaoh has been restrained and its shadow creature has been extracted from him so he won't cause any trouble." I said to the servants and the Royal Court. The Pharaoh tapped his finger and he sighed, "I'll make sure that Atem doesn't know that you guys are doing this, he hates having people worrying about him. I looked at the Spirit and said, "Very well, as you wish." The Spirit sighed and said, "You might want to talk to Sekhmet, my wife…" The servants blinked, "Wife?" They murmured. "Uh, you mean your guard, my highness," I said quickly. The Spirit snorted, "No, my wife. She has the name of my wife so she is my wife." The servants looked at each other confused, "The Pharaoh has a wife?" I waved my arms, "No! The Pharaoh is just disillusioned! Please resume your duties!" They shrugged and walked off. I turned to the others and Anubis sighed, "That went well." I nodded, "As it always does." There was light flash and the Pharaoh was back to normal. "So what did you guys talk about?" He got up and rubbed his head. "Nothing much my king." I said and he stepped down from the stairs and turned to leave, "Ok… I trust the Spirit so I guess I should be on my way doing my duties. I'll be in my study." He leaves and I looked at Master Ra and said, "Can you go find Sekhmet please." He bows and left.

I wandered down the castle and entered into Sekhmet's room and Sekhmet was lying on the floor with blood in her hand. I blinked, "Uh, you doing alright or do I need to get a professional doctor?" There was silence before Sekhmet stirred awake. "What are you doing here?" I looked at her, "Because Master Ra wanted me to check on you." Sekhmet got up and walked to another area. "I'm fine so you can go now Isis." I snorted, "You aren't fine, why don't you heal yourself?" Sekhmet looked away. "It's just temporary and will go away by morning." I looked at her unconvinced and said, "I doubt it." Sekhmet walks out and sighed. "I know how my health is and it is perfectly fine." I narrowed my eyes when I felt a presence watching. I turned around and found no one standing there. Sekhmet looked pale and she stumbled and fell back to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6 - Atem

**Chapter 6 - Atem**

I glanced at the ceiling and stared for a few minutes before sighing, "What do you want Spirit?" I looked to the side and saw the Spirit sitting on a bench looking at me. _You know Atem, the one that healed you is in grave danger of death. _I looked away, "Last time I checked, she can heal herself. I tried getting a doctor to come once, she got over it in a day, I am sure she is fine." I heard a sharp hiss from him and he said, _She isn't ok, go check on her._ I looked at him and said, "You're that worried about her aren't you." The spirit nodded and I got up from my bed and headed out of the room, "Fine… but if she is ok, you are going to have to dress up in a dress." He snorted, _If you dressed up in a dress I would be in one, it goes the same for you Atem. We match clothes whether you like it or not. _

I entered Sekhmet's room and found Sekhmet laying on the ground unconscious. Isis was screaming and yelling at her to wake up. I tipped my head and said, "Did someone knock her out or something?" Isis looked at me and said, "No, she just passed out again! I think something poisoned her." I opened my mouth but I stopped, _Atem, she took the poison from you right? It had to go somewhere… I think it infected her. _I turned my head and looked at him. He was by the door and I said, _Why would she do this? _The Spirit closed his eyes and said _Because it's her duty to keep you alive even if it costs your life. Now switch with me. _I let my mind drift into the crown and we flipped. I watched myself move over to Isis and I walked over. Obviously, since I wasn't in my own body I passed through Isis and I sat down on the bed. Isis screamed again but the Spirit said, "Hush, you are going to make it worse!" Isis cried and Master Ra came running in, "Pharaoh, what is going on?" The Spirit looked at Master Ra and said, "Sekhmet is out cold, I think when she healed Atem, the poison transferred to her." Master Ra moved me aside and picked her up and placed her right on top of me. _Great, I got squished. _The Spirit quickly picked Sekhmet back up and I slipped away. "She isn't breathing." The Spirit said and Isis moans, "Horus is going to kill me!" She runs out of the room and Master Ra follows her quickly. I looked at Sekhmet's eyes fluttered open. "Ptah?" The Spirit frowns, "Huh?" I pulled his ear and he turns to me and says, "I'm trying to talk to Sekhmet, do you mind?" I gently wrapped my arms around him and he pries them off and he looks back at Sekhmet. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry our time is so short." She smiled slightly and her eyes closed gently. The Spirit frowns, "What? My name isn't Ptah." He furrowed his eyebrows. I blinked, _What is going on?_ He looked at me and said _nothing... just stay tight._ I looked behind me and Eugeo slips in and said, "Sekhmet... miss?" Her eyes fluttered slightly and she had a smile. "Eugeo come here please." Eugeo tips his head and comes over and knelt beside her, "Yeah?" Sekhmet quietly whispered, "After I'm gone, I need you to find someone for me. No longer how long it takes. She will be very important in the future. If the wrong type of people gets her hands on her they will use her for evil." Eugeo frowns, "Ok? I mean you aren't dying on me are you? We just met." The Spirit hissed and he steps back and I took this opportunity to switch back and there was a bright flash of white in my eyes and I opened them and ran over to Sekhmet, "Eugeo..." I said sharply and he looks at me. "What?" I pushed him out and said, "Come back in a few days ok? I am sure she will be alright." I shut the door and his voice sounded, "But Pharaoh!" I sighed and looked back at Sekhmet but there were only sparkles in the air and I sighed, "Eugeo is going to be pissed at me." I looked down and felt a hand on me, _You think? You just pushed him out of the room right before she died. _I blinked, "She died? Yeah, that is totally normal Spirit." He shrugs, _What else do you think she did? She was on her deathbed. _I slumped to the floor, "I guess I need to find another Royal Court member…" The Spirit stayed silent, _I don't think so… I think she will be back. _I stayed on the floor for a long time until I heard a knock. "Pharaoh… please let me back in." I opened the door and Eugeo said, "I know she is dead, but please… let me take her place until she comes back." I gave a slow hesitation and then nodded, "Very well… just don't destroy the palace." He nods and turns and slams into Anubis. "Oh sorry, sir," Eugeo says and runs off. Anubis looked at me and then back at Eugeo running down the hall. "What was that about? Where did Sekhmet go?" I bit my lip, "Let's take a walk Anubis ok?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Horus

**Chapter 7 - Horus**

I walked around the halls quietly. It's been a few weeks since Sekhmet's disappearance. I walked to the main gate where I heard chatter. "Have you heard about the person at the temple healing sick people?" I looked over confused. "What are you talking about?" The guards looked over at me and jumped. "Nothing sir!" I around and walked back. I rushed to the Pharaoh's room and knocked on the door. "Pharaoh, it's Horus I have news you might want to hear." The Pharaoh's voice sounded kind of tired, "Yes?" I walked inside and sighed. "I heard chatter about someone being able to heal people in the temple. More like any disease." He turns in his seat and sets his chin on his and says, "Yeah? There are many gifted healers in the village, I am sure they are using a shadow spirit to do so. You learned that Eugeo can blast anything with his." He tips his head and frowned before saying, "The Spirit said he can heal people too… so I guess it isn't uncommon." The Pharaoh turns back to his desk and a Shadow Spirit appeared, it looked like a Wizard and it watched him closely, "Pharaoh… Isis would like to see you." It said and the Pharaoh got up and a small white feathered Dragon flew into his room and smacks him in the face, "Woah! Ryu!" He pulls the Dragon off his face and it squirmed. "What is Isis's Rainbow Dragon spirit doing here?" The Dark Magician asks and the Pharaoh shrugs, "She likes sending her Shadow Spirits at me daily, so it's not uncommon." The Shadow Spirit squirmed and chirped before smacking the Pharaoh in the face with its tail. I sighed and looked over, "They said she has the eye on her forehead." The Pharaoh frowned, "Like and extra eyes? If so then it's a shadow creature as a human." I sighed and looked over. "No, the eye of Horus…" The Pharaoh nods, "Huh… strange. I get an eye of Horus when I switch but it's temporary. Plus it's covered by my crown sooo… anyway." The Rainbow Dragon chirped and slapped him in the face again with its tail and the Pharaoh drops the Rainbow Dragon and it flew out of the room. "What are you getting at?" He asks and I sighed. "Is it any possible way that it's Sekhmet?" The Pharaoh tipped his head and then looked back at me and said, "The Spirit said it could be because she disappeared in sparkles and not as a human being does." He folds his arms and pondered, "That is strange…" He looks back at me and said, "Why aren't you weirded out by this?" I looked over confused. "Weirded out by what?" The Pharaoh sighed, "By the fact she is still alive after taking a deadly poison… duh." He rubs his eyes and looked back at me. I sighed and looked over, "With every previous Pharaoh there has always been someone as a guardian who is by their side like a protector. It's always been a girl by the name of Sekhmet. They've always had dual personalities and always ended up dying to save the Pharaoh of their time but another one almost like them shows up exactly like the previous one. Always had the name Sekhmet and was always risking her life to save the Pharaoh." The Pharaoh tipped his head again in questioning, "How long have _you _been alive since you know this. Also, has anyone else had this dude." He points to the side with his thumb and said, "Apparently he says his name is Ptah but he doesn't like it." I nodded and looked over. "He is an Egyptian god. Basically the first one. He was married to the goddess Sekhmet. Also, I've been alive for only 23 years. I just inferred from things of our past." The Pharaoh blinked, "You seem older like Master Ra… no offense." He moves past me and the Dark Magician disappears. "I'll talk to you later after I get Eugeo to go retrieve Sekhmet from the temple."


End file.
